villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos (Dominion)
Chaos is the titular main antagonist of the critically panned exploitation film Chaos. He is a notorious and sinister scandal who is loitering in the woods in an unknown American countryside, in order to avoid his reputation from being disclosured. He is portrayed by Kevin Gage, who also portrayed Waingro in Heat and Gabriel T. Rorke in Call of Duty: Ghosts. History At the beginning of the film, he and his partner Frankie are seen killing two people and vandalizing their car, by manipulating them into thinking his girlfriend Daisy is a hitchiker. After that, they plunder the groceries their victims were carrying and brought it with them to a cabin hideout in a woods. They are resting there keeping themselves safe from the outside world for the time being, to not get caught by the people hunting Chaos. Swan, Chaos's son is in the meantime out alluding naive, reunited and ecstasy-seeking girls to follow with him, to the cabin to have sex with Chaos and Frankie. Two adolscent girls; Angelica and Emily are his two and sole victims and are immediately tricked and follow him to the hideout. The girls are harassed and taunted by the four delinquents and refuse to have sex with them. Emily however, grabs a knife sitting on the table to vindicate herself and her friend. While the escape attempt failed, the girls are drugged and are taken into the woods with tied up hands and legs, and are extorted to have sex with the others. Although, they both manage to cut themselves loose and flee in their seperate ways with the rapists behind their back. Angelica is caught and is tortured to death, which later leads to Chaos committing necrophilia on her corpse. Emily is caught by Swan who had uprooted the group, but his injured severely and is unable to be cured without proper medical attention. Chaos, Frankie and Daisy discover him and are unable to do anything, as he's no longer intact to continue with the crew. Chaos abhorrently puts Swan down and grows an urge for revenge. Emily is tragically found and is unable to escape or diminish her anxiety trauma as the vengeful and odious criminals kill her. During the night, the cops are hunting looking for the missing girls and the crew are forced to go into a cottage in the woods and act as civilians. The people who lived at the cottage were the parents of the crew's rape victims, which they quickly deny and are offered reposal and restoration for their escape. However, later in the night the people are attacked by the parents, who've felt a suspicion with their visitors. Chaos is sent into a fight with the father and trounces him. Daisy who is now beginning to nullify her boyfriend's actions, starts asking him if as any clue what he is doing, to which Chaos replies, that he did. And having to uproot with her for a long time, he incumbently shoots her dead. Frankie is now scared of his partner and asks if he is out his head. The capricious manic replies, telling Frankie that he is The Devil. Frankie his then killed by the mother who severes his stomach with a chainsaw. And a crazy and belligerent battle goes on with the cops arriving and getting shot. The battle tragically ends off with Chaos and the mother being the sole survivors and the mother prays to live, while Chaos aims his shotgun at her and before shooting her to death, giving her a callous gaze. Category:Nameless Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Titular Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Malefactors Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Horror Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Self-Aware Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarian